


Friends Stick Together

by Ambify



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Friendship, MinecraftIRl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/pseuds/Ambify
Summary: Purpled stumbles across an upset Tommy and decides to do his best and comfort the blonde boy.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 288





	Friends Stick Together

_ It was cold.  _

Purpled thought shivering ever so slightly as he zips up his hoodie. Trying to warm himself up, but nothing was working. 

So he debates whether to go on a walk or a jog, jogging sounds like a good idea, he’s heard it's a good way to warm up quickly. 

Weighing his options, Purpled finally makes up his mind and decides to take a walk around the Smp, as much as jogging sounded like a good idea, he doesn’t feel quite up for it.

Grabbing his phone from the kitchen table, Purpled leaves the house, shutting the door harshly behind him. 

He glances around at his surroundings. 

_ Tubbo's not out today, probably busy with his new bee factory... Surprisingly barely anyone was out.  _

The only people he could spot were Karl, Sapnap and George happily chatting as they walked down the wooden path. 

Sapnap gazes at him, giving him a small, happy smile with a cheerful wave. Causing others to notice Purpled. 

_ He hasn't talked much with the three before, Purpled would rather stick to being alone. But... Being alone isn't always fun, sometimes the want to hang out with his friends takes him over. Sadly, Purpled never gives in, his friends are caught up in war, he much rather not be involved. _

Sighing softly, Purpled returns the wave before heading in the direction of the forest which was behind the embassy. 

_ Of course, the forest was as beautiful as always. _

He stops to admire all the different kinds of flowers, he spots a dandelion among the others and Immediately thinks of his blonde friend.  _ Like how was he doing? Where was he? Is he okay...? _

Purpled shakes his head, pushing the thoughts away. 

_ No... He didn't come out here to stress over his busy friend. He came out here to warm up and relaxed.  _

A sudden cry snaps him out of his daze. He panics, looking around him for any sign of where the sound had come from. 

_ "Hello...?"  _

He calls out quietly, but not quite enough to not be heard. Everything goes silent... 

_ Was he just hearing things? That's a first, but something told him, he should look for the cry. Because what if someone was injured?  _

Purpled heads in the direction he thought the cry came from. 

He huffs as he pushes the tree branches out of his face. He spots a clearing from between two trees. 

Purpled could see a cliff, but he sees something that concerns him. 

Sat near the edge of the cliff was a very familiar blonde boy. His friend. Purpled notices Tommy had his head in his hands, he also had his knees to his chest, lightly crying. 

Purpled takes a step closer, stepping on a stick, he froze from the snapping sound of said stick. 

Tommy's head snaps up and locks eyes with Purpled. "What..." 

The two stared at each other stunned, unable to speak. 

After what felt like minutes of silence, Tommy finally speaks. "What... What are you doing out here..?" 

His voice cracked. 

"I... Came out for a walk, pretty cold day isn't it?" Speaking of cold, Tommy wore nothing but his usual red and white shirt. 

_ Wasn't Tommy cold? There was no way he wasn’t with what he's wearing.  _

Tommy let's out an awkward chuckle. "True... Quite cold out... Ha... Wouldn't it have been a better idea to stay home where it's warm?" He asked, his gaze directed at the ground.

The purpled eyed boy sighs, walking toward the other, he slides down the tree next to him. 

"My house isn't very warm on cold days so it's no use staying there. Normally walks or jogs help" Purpled replied, his tone soft. 

Tommy frowns, "That... Sucks" 

It goes silent, he notices the blonde started to fiddle with his fingers. _ A habit he does when he's nervous or upset.  _

"So what are you doing out here crying?"  _ Okay, maybe he shouldn't have said that.  _ He thought as he sees Tommy's frown deepen, Purpled felt slight guilt from asking. "I mean.. Are you okay? You don't have to tell me what's wrong.. Just... Just..."

A sad smile appears on his friends face. "Yeah... I just had a bad day... I'll be okay" 

Purpled nods, scooting closer to Tommy. He pulls the other into an awkward but comforting hug. 

"Hey... I'm sorry to hear you had a bad day, but don't worry, whatever's got you this upset- let's forget about that and focus on... Um" Purpled stops, looking at the grass, he spots a poppy. "Poppy" 

He says without meaning to, Tommy pulls away from the hug, giving him a small chuckle as he raises a brow "Poppy?” 

Purpled sighed,  _ damn it, he got distracted.  _ But noticed that Tommy had wiped away his tears and had a noticeable smile on his face.

"Sorry, got distracted... But isn't it pretty?" 

Tommy gazes at the singular poppy that sticks out from the ground. He grins, "I guess so, didn't take you for the flower-loving type?" 

Purpled shrugs, "That's because we haven't hanged out for a while... You've been quite busy. So… I ended up developing a love for flowers this past week. Something about them... Draws me in"

The other teen nods, "I mean.. Flowers are beautiful... So it's understand-"

His sentence is cut off by a loud thud, Purpled and Tommy turn their attention to the front of them. 

Not far from them was Tubbo, laying on the ground, groaning in pain. 

The two assumed the brunette boy had slipped on something or tripped. 

Concerned, Tommy calls out to the shorter teen. "Tubbo? Are you alright?"

The fallen boy gives a thumbs up, laughing as he pushes himself off the ground. 

Cheerfully grinning at Tommy and Purpled, Tubbo rushes forward. Practically pouncing onto the other two. 

Purpled yelps while Tommy screeches in fright, not expecting the brunette to do that.

"I've been looking for you guys! I was working on this super duper cool machine- which I just finished- that I want to show you!" Tubbo exclaims but goes silent at the sight of Tommy's red and puffy eyes. 

The brunette's eyes soften, "Hey Tommy... What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

Tommy gently smiles at his now worried brunette friend. "I'm okay Tubs, just a bad day, Purple's already cheered me up" He answered honestly. 

Tubbo's worried expression morphs back into joy. Their shorter friend hugs them, "That's good to hear! I'm glad your feeling better Tom's, remember if you need anyone to talk to you have me and Purps!" 

Happiness fills Tommy when hearing Tubbo's words. 

"Thanks... Guys" He muttered. 

"No problem! You can count on us to cheer you up when you are down! That’s what friends do! Anyway! You guys wanna see my machine?" 

Purpled and Tommy share a look, before laughing at Tubbo's excitement. "Sure... Why not?" Tommy said with a shrug. 

"Sounds like fun" Purpled also replied. 

Tubbo claps his hands together gleefully "Great! Follow me!"

Their brunette friend stands and runs off, leaving the other two in the dust. Purpled pushes himself off the ground and holds a hand out for Tommy to take. 

The blonde takes his friend’s hand, Purpled smiles brightly as he pulls him up. 

Mumbling a quick thank you, the two hurry in the direction of where Tubbo ran. Trying to catch up to the overexcited boy. 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
